The present invention pertains to a set of tongs, that are designed for the handling and lifting operations of metal sheets and plates.
Usually, this type of tongs includes a yoke, which is equipped with a prehensile device. The yoke includes two branches, both of which include a jaw, that is a fixed jaw and a mobile jaw formed in the profile of a swiveling cam, which may be spring actuated.
The handling operation of a metal sheet is made possible by the grip formed by the jaws of the tongs. With the present devices, the release of the metal sheet may create some problems, particularly when a tight, efficient grip is desired.